


comment te dire adieu

by 78912



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of humiliation but he likes it, Begging, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, this is actually so embarrassing to upload rn hdudwhduiweh, this is literally just porn, where tf do i start with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78912/pseuds/78912
Summary: Shu hardly has any time to spend on himself, let alone on his relationship. Mika, horny and desperate and deprived of his lover for weeks at a time, decides to take matters into his own hands and makes Shu make time for him.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	comment te dire adieu

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I honestly feel so weird uploading stuff here after such a long time, especially something like this lol. I felt like writing stuff again, and I actually ended up writing based on a kink meme request from 3(!!!) years ago:
> 
> "mika being cute and sexy and seductive for shu and riding him......  
> until his legs get weak and he can't hold himself up anymore, and shu gets him on his back and fucks him until he screams
> 
> bonus if mika is in a dress and it never gets taken off"
> 
> i'm sending out my energy to that anon so hopefully they one day find this fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Oshiiiii-saaaan…” Mika whined, wrapping his arms around Shu’s shoulders. “I know yer stressed, but I wanna spend some more time with ya before ya leave again… I won’t be  able t ’ feel ya from all the way over there...” 

Shu sighed in response, gently setting down his embroidery hoop on the table in front of him. Since he had begun traveling between France and Japan, Mika had been even clingier than usual. Of course, that was expected; going from unit-mates to roommates to lovers and then to long-distance boyfriends had piled even more pressure onto their already unusual relationship. 

“Kagehira. Do you really expect me to neglect my art at this critical time?” He asked, looking back at Mika’s pouting face. “I know I’ve been busy, but I refuse to sacrifice the dignity of my craft. Of course, this would be finished faster if…” His voice trailed off as he looked away. Normally he would admonish Mika’s sewing skills or his intelligence or his inability to sit still, but since seeing him had become a rare occasion, he opted against it. “...you understand...” He gasped softly as Mika began kissing his neck.

“...ya sure…?” Mika whispered, fully expecting Shu to give in to his gentle touches. Instead, he felt his hands being removed from Shu’s shoulders carefully, as if he was made of glass.

Shu cleared his throat, his face heating up as he stood up and turned his head away from Mika. “I don’t have time for that now. We agreed Valkyrie would be our priority now, didn’t we? Especially now that we’re part of an agency. I have never delivered a subpar performance before, and I certainly do not plan on starting now.” He huffed. “I will be in the other room. I know it’s difficult for you, but try not to make too much noise.” 

Shu shuffled away quickly, trying to get away from Mika before he would notice the effect his kisses had on him. Being so far away from each other made him so sensitive to the other’s touch that even just brushing his hand against Mika’s made chills run up his spine.

“Nngh… wait…” Mika mumbled, remembering Shu’s request for quiet. Sinking down on the couch, he watched quietly as Shu closed the door to the spare room where the sewing materials were kept. 

Mika couldn’t help but feel like something was deeply wrong. Had being on different continents been too much for their relationship to withstand? Was joining an agency too much pressure on Shu, who had to balance his travels and his work? Worse, was it possible that Shu didn’t find Mika as delicate and beautiful as he once did? Although even when they were still just classmates, Shu was just as high strung as he was now. Coordinating all of Valkyrie’s music, costumes, and appearances must do that to a person, Mika thought to himself. How do you convince someone who insists on overworking themselves to relax for even a minute?

Mika felt defeated. He’d even planned ahead for the occasion and inserted a plug into his ass hours ago, wanting to be fully prepared to show Shu exactly how much he missed him when he was away. Just thinking about how much he wanted Shu to pull the plug out of him and fuck him until he screamed made Mika’s dick swell. He had to try harder. 

Excitedly, he scurried into the bedroom and opened a few drawers, clumsily rummaging through them for a few moments before pulling out a sheer, black, lacy chemise and matching panties. He had bought these while Shu was gone with the intent of eventually surprising him, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Mika hurriedly slipped off the clothes he was wearing and put on the lingerie, his heart beating rapidly in a combination of lust and nervousness. The chemise was quite loose over his flat chest, and his semi-hard dick was hardly contained by the panties. He carefully rolled black stockings up to his thigh before turning to face the mirror.

Mika could barely look at himself. It was embarrassing, sure, but part of Mika  liked  being embarrassed. Shu liked seeing him that way, after all, and if it made Oshi-san happy, then it would likely make Mika happy, too. And it’s not like Mika had picked this out without consideration-- between the gathers of the fabric and the lace details, he was confident that it would appeal to Shu aesthetically as well. 

That is, if Shu could pay attention to anything besides Mika’s dick. Or his nipples. Or his ass. Or how the straps of the chemise fell off the sides of his shoulders. And how long and smooth and  Mika’s legs looked. Which, Mika judged by Shu’s expression as he entered the spare room, wouldn’t be happening. 

He entered without knocking, knowing that doing so would just get him scolded before he even got his foot through the door. When he heard the door open, Shu turned in his chair, already complaining before Mika even had a chance to enter. 

“I already told you, I can’t--” Shu paused abruptly when he laid his eyes on Mika. His breath hitched in his throat, and he felt his dick quickly becoming hard again. He didn’t know where to start. 

“Nn…” Mika sighed in embarrassment, made even worse when he saw Shu’s expression change on his red, flustered face. “...Oshi-san, have ya changed yer mind yet?” He asked coyly, looking down at his feet as he approached Shu and took his hands, leading him out of his chair. “Ya don’t have to, but… ah… I can’t stop thinkin’ about ya…” Whispering into his ear now, Mika wrapped his arms around Shu’s neck, pulling him closer towards him. He felt his dick stiffen as Shu’s hands traveled carefully to the small of his back, and then down to his ass. “Look how desperate I am… Look at how much I wan’ ya...” 

Shu took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as Mika arched his back into his touch. “I-I… Kagehira… When you look this beautiful, how could I say no?” He murmured timidly, looking deep into Mika’s teal and gold eyes before impatiently leaning in to kiss him. 

“Wait, wait!” Mika interjected, turning his head away from Shu abruptly. 

“What? Really, you’re teasing me right now?” Shu complained. 

Mika signed and looked over Shu’s shoulder, pointing to the small doll sitting at his workstation. “No, er… Not in  fron ’ of Mado-nee…” He smirked, sensing Shu’s eagerness. He knew he could get him to loosen up eventually. “I’ll be in the bedroom, ‘kay? Meet me there when yer ready.” 

\---

“Oh, God, Mika…” Shu pushed him onto the bed gently, attacking his neck with kisses as he let his hands roam under the lingerie. “Look at you…” 

Mika smiled to himself, tilting his head to the side in order to give Shu more room. He loved when Shu used his first name; that’s how he knew he  really  felt at ease. “Lemme do it!” Mika cried abruptly, gracefully slipping out from under him. “ I‘m in charge tonight. I like bein’ yer doll, but…” he pulled off Shu’s pants and looked up at him excitedly. “Don’t you wanna be spoiled, too?” He watched Shu blush and attempt to put together a sentence as he pushed him down on the bed and  stradd led him. Giving him no time to react, he reached backwards and started pulling the plug out of his ass, their hard cocks rubbing together as he rocked his hips.

Shu could barely keep it together. He reached up to grab both of their dicks in his hand, stroking them lightly as he watched Mika prepare his ass. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last like this-- between the loneliness, the lingerie, the butt plug, and his compliant and beautiful Mika acting like a slut absolutely desperate to be fucked, it took all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. “You’re in charge, you say?” Shu asked, looking up at him expectantly. “Show me, then. Be a good boy and show me how much you want my dick.”

Mika’s blush deepened. Although he was trying to be more dominant, Shu’s commands made Mika even more hungry for him. “A-Ah, Oshi-san… Look at me…” He demanded, pulling his hips away from Shu’s touch and then lining up his ass with Shu’s dick. He felt his boyfriend squirm underneath him as the head of his dick met Mika’s tight, lubed up ass. “Look at me when I fuck your dick with my ass…” He lowered himself slowly. He couldn’t help but moan and throw his head back, holding onto Shu’s legs as he got used to the length. “Ah… Holy shit…” 

“So vulgar, Mika…” Shu groaned, slipping his hands under the chemise and grabbing Mika’s ass forcefully. “All of you… so vulgar. My beautiful Mika, you’re acting like a whore…” He goaded, digging his nails into Mika’s soft skin as he tried to restrain himself. He’d almost forgotten how tight and warm Mika’s ass was, and how difficult it was to hold himself back once he was inside of him. 

“Nngh… jus’ for you, Oshi-san… I like being your whore…” Mika clenched his eyes shut, perfectly aware of just how lewd the words spilling out of his mouth were. The pace of his hips accelerated, rutting against Shu desperately as he felt his dick hit his prostate over and over and over again. “Touch me… Touch me, too…” He begged, leaning backwards slightly to support himself as he went even faster. “I, nn… I wanna come with ya… a-and I wanna feel ya feel me up with cum with your big ‘n hard cock... ” 

Shu looked up mischievously as he moved one hand to Mika’s hard cock, teasing it with the tips of his fingers. “W-Who said you could come?” He asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible as Mika’s hole squeezed him even tighter. There was no way he could let Mika see the effect he had on him when he spoke that way. Shu was the one who needed to be in charge, after all. Showing weakness towards Mika now, as much as he wanted to, would be humiliating. “No… not without my permission. I want to hear you beg even more. Go on. Beg...” 

“Ah! Please!” Mika exclaimed, thrusting his hips even harder to meet Shu’s touch. “Please, I wanna… Nngh…” He gasped, finding it hard to catch his breath. In his eagerness and excitement he’d already tired his legs out, and the intense warmth that began to spread through his body certainly didn’t help .“Ah, I can’t… hah…” he breathed, his pace slowing down. “I need it…but I can’t anymore...” Mika leaned forward, exhaustedly resting his forehead against Shu’s neck. “Oshi-san, please…” 

Shu felt victorious. Mika could pretend to be in charge all he wanted, but it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer. Making a mental note to work on Mika’s stamina during practice, he pulled out of Mika and flipped him over, pushing Mika’s knees together and positioning his ass in the air with a perfect arch. “I’ll take care of you… God, it was so hard to resist…” He whispered, vigorously pushing himself back into Mika’s tight, wet hole. “When you act like this… when you wear these things… I can’t stop myself.” He weaved his hands into Mika’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing his face out of the pillows and deepening his arch even more. Enjoying Mika’s cries and whimpers, he began thrusting even harder, pushing the hem of the chemise up and slapping Mika’s ass suddenly. “Do you like it, Mika? Do you like acting like a little whore for me? Do you like being my doll?” Shu spanked Mika’s ass even harder, his powerful thrusts becoming clumsier and more impatient as he felt a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh my god, oh my god… Yes, ah! Hit me more, more…!” He pleaded. “Please don’t stop… please, I need it…” Mika reached down to wrap his hand around his dick, stroking it in time with Shu’s thrusts. “Nn, I’m gonna come… lemme come, please, please, please!” 

Mika’s pathetic moans were driving him insane. Shu hastened his speed even more, using all of the power he had to hold his orgasm for a few seconds more. “Where do you want it? Do you want me to fill up your ass with my cum, or do you want to taste it?” 

“In-- Ah, in!!” Mika screamed. He could barely get a word in before he came into his hand, his whole body convulsing and tightening around Shu’s dick. The sensation was enough to send Shu over the edge, and soon enough Mika felt hands around his waist as Shu pulled him in to give him a few final, forceful thrusts before coming deep into his ass. 

“Mika… Mika…!” He cried, panting heavily as he threw his head back and pressed into him one final time. “Oh… Look what you’ve done to me…” 

Mika, exhausted and trembling, rolled over onto his back and looked up at Shu. His hair was a matted mess, he was sweating, and he could barely keep his eyes open… and Shu couldn’t look away. He smiled at Mika, giving his lips a few gentle kisses before laying down next to him. 

“You liked it, I think… I didn’t know you were so perverted, Oshi-san.” Mika smirked. Finally, he’d gotten what he wanted. The validation was nice, of course, but being so close to Shu and watching him finally let go after all of the tension meant even more to Mika. 

“Oh, I think you did. Either way, you shouldn’t be talking.” Shu retorted, a playful smile on his lips. “I can’t explain to you how amazing that felt. Mika, you…” Suddenly he blushed, the realization of just how obscene they had just acted hitting him like a brick. “...Kagehira… I’ve never heard you speak like that before.” 

“Ah, well… I missed ya that much, I guess…” Mika curled into Shu’s chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “...do ya have to go back? Stay here with me… If yer good, we can do this every day…” 

Shu pulled him in closer, his fingers playing gently with the bands of Mika’s stockings. “If only I could. For now though, we’ll have to make the most of it.” 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe and feeling each other’s warmth. They scarcely had moments like these anymore, and with the sexual tension out of the way, they finally felt at ease.

Finally, Shu kissed the top of Mika’s head and pulled away slowly. “Let me start a bath for you, then. Ah, I can’t believe I, um… hit you that way. If it bruises, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Mika laughed and buried his face into the pillow, smiling as he avoided Shu’s gaze. The fact that he’d enjoyed being spanked in the first place embarrassed him more than he thought it would, but the way Shu seemed unexpectedly gentle afterwards made Mika’s heart skip a beat. Perhaps Shu had learned how to be more delicate after all. 

“No one sees it but you, anyways… I wouldn’t worry if I were you. Besides, it’s somethin’ to remember ya by.” 

Shu smiled sadly, taking in the sight of his beautiful doll, red and sweaty and covered in cum and yet somehow still beautiful, laying there limp and exhausted. “Kagehira…” He started towards the bedroom door. “...I love you. I love you a lot. With all of my heart.” 

An uncontrollable smile stretched over Mika’s face. He rolled over to lay on his side to look at Shu from across the room, meeting his stare with half hooded eyes. “I love ya too. I always have. I always will.”

As he looked into Mika’s mismatched eyes, Shu felt a warmth spread through his chest. He almost felt shy when he spoke like this, even though he normally never had any issues speaking his mind.

“...so yer gonna go finish the costumes tonight, right? ‘Cause ya have a big deadline. I dunno why yer slacking off so much.” Mika laughed as he finally got out of the bed, stretching his arms over his head.

“...Just get in the tub before you make an even bigger mess.” Shu sighed, placing his hand on the top of Mika’s head. “...And enjoy it while it lasts. You’re doing overtime with me tonight to finish those.” 

Mika laughed and gave him one more long, lingering, kiss. “As long as it’s with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! please feel free to leave any feedback you may have, as it's been a very long time for me and I'd like to improve, esp. since this is my first enstars fic. <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
